In The Palm Of Your Hand
by ManuelFG
Summary: After an attack by Kara on the Hidden Leaf, Boruto Uzumaki turns up with a scar over his right eye, from protecting Sarada Uchiha. Without her knowing this, she stars avoiding him thinking it was from something stupid. He's had enough of this and isolates himself from everything and everyone, locking himself up.


**Word Count:** 3532

****Pairing:**** Boruto U. x Sarada U.

****When it happens: ****They are 16 here

****Warnings:**** None

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Boruto.****

* * *

_What is this feeling I have? Why is my eye hurting so much? _Boruto thought to himself, squirming in the hospital bed.

He heard some voices. He couldn't tell whose it was nor what they were saying. _Who is that?_ He started to gain consciousness and started to open his eyes.

"Boruto!" "Big Brother!" Those were the first things he heard clearly. He looked to his side and saw Naruto, Hinata and Himawari, with small tears in their eyes.

"Hey you guys," were the only words he said before a wave of pain hit him in his right eye as he quickly moved his hand to his eye. Noticing this, Naruto got out of the room quickly and asked for Sakura to come. He heard her fast steps from the hallway. Up to that point he hadn't realized it yet. But suddenly, it kicked in. He was only seeing from his left eye. From his right one, all he saw was darkness. _Why?_ He thought to himself. Slowly, he put his hand to his eye again to feel that it was covered with a patch. When touching the patch, another wave of pain hit him again.

"Finally," said Sakura as she entered the room. "How are you feeling Boruto," asked the pink haired lady. "I'm fine Aunt Sakura, except for my right eye. I don't know why, but it hurts a lot and I have this patch for some reason," replied Boruto.

"Don't you remember anything?" She asked worried, with her brows raised, intrigued by the comment the boy had made. _Remember? What was there to remember? _He raised his brow at her and asked "Well, I don't remember anything clearly. The last thing I remember is…" Then it all came to him.

* * *

_Member of Kara had attacked the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto, Sasuke, as well as the other jounin of the village tried to fight back. Sarada, Kawaki and all his friends wanted to help too, but being only genin, they were instructed to only help with the evacuation of the people to the shelters in the Hokage Mountains._

_As they were going on their way, one of the member of Kara appeared in front of him, Sarada and Kawaki, who were helping some people on the trip to the shelter. They fought. Kawaki was violently beaten first with a couple of blows. It showed that the opponent was not weak. Boruto and Sarada shared a glance and knew that they were not going to have an easy fight. Metal clashing and explosions._

_Boruto was on the ground and noticed Sarada was too, except that she was in a much worse condition than he was. He looked at their enemy who had a kunai in his hand. He lunged at Sarada with it, but before it reached Sarada, Boruto threw himself in-front of her and the kunai lacerated through his eye. Although it hurt, Boruto stood his ground and looked at the enemy with the right side of his face in pain and bleeding. His last actions were making a Rasengan. He threw it at the enemy, who flew meters away form them. He was extremely weak, and eventually his knees gave up and he fell on the floor. The last thing he remembers is a yellow flash appearing, and then darkness came._

* * *

"That's right! The attack! How is everyone? Is Sarada ok?" He asked everyone with a worried face. "She is safe," answered Sakura.

"Thank you for saving her," she said, tearing a little, reaching to his hands and grabbing them, squeezing them a little. He squeezed back, showing he was glad.

"Now I need to check your wound," she said, composing herself a little and cleaning her tears. She moved her hands to his face and saw his parents and sister looking at her with their face scrunched up and some tears falling from their eyes. He saw as Sakura removed the patch, with a lot of blood on it, and swallowed dry. He knew it before she even said a word. He had lost his eyesight from his right eye. He closed his eye once again, knowing it wouldn't work, and shared a glance with his parents. "Oh Boruto, I'm so sorry dear," was what his mother Hinata said, sobbing as she grabbed his hand. His father looked at him "Why did you do that? Why didn't you ask for help or ran away? You did everything on your own and now…" his words faded away, and tears started to come from his eyes. "It's ok dad. At least I'm not dead," was what Boruto responded, chuckling a little. But deep down, he wasn't feeling well. He was very sad and depressed, not only because he lost his eyesight, but because he had lost his dojutsu. No one knew about it, no matter how many times he explained. Since he couldn't activate it at will, he couldn't show it to anyone.

"Can I get a mirror? Just so I can look at myself," he asked. His mother looked behind her, grabbed the small mirror and handed it to him. And that's when he saw it for the first time. The Scar that went form his eyebrow all the way to his check. _This is _awful. He though it couldn't get any worse.

"You've lost your eyesight Boruto. I'm sorry. I wish there was anything I could do about your eye, but im afraid there is nothing I can do. Regarding your scar, all that I can do is give you some ointment for it for now. It should heal nicely in a couple days," she said before she got up from the bed.

"It's alright. At least I'm glad everyone is safe," were the last words he said, before looking at the window of his room, which let his parents know that he was sad, even though he had survived.

* * *

Over the coming days, his friends came. Team 10, Team 15, Team 5, and along with Mitsuki and Konohamaru. Even Sasuke came. He talked with Boruto a little about his eye, and how he no longer had his dojutsu. Boruto knew Sasuke was aware of his eye, but he never said anything to anyone. As the days came and went, Boruto got sadder and sadder. Because Sarada never came. He asked Mitsuki what happened to her. His blue haired friend said that she and Kawaki had been helping with the damage control and reconstruction of the parts of the village affected by the attack. And then he remembered. Kawaki. He hadn't come to visit either. In fact, Boruto had forgotten about him. Once he was discharged from the hospital, with the scar on his eye, which was closed, he set out to find Sarada. But when he did, it felt like he had been stabbed by a kunai. He saw her with Kawaki on a restaurant laughing. He remained on the rooftop, watching everything. Eventually, the two left the shop. That was when Boruto decided to come down and face the two.

"Hey Sarada, Kawaki," was what blonde haired boy said. The moment the girl looked at him, her eyes grew wide. She looked at his scar, but payed no heed. They continued on their way, not saying a word.

_She thinks I'm an idiot_. Were the first thought that came into his mind. He turned around from where the two were and went home. On his way, people started to look at him and whispering to each other. He felt terrible. He jumped onto the building and reached his home, got into his room without sharing a word with his family. He didn't come out until the next day.

Over the next couple of days, every time he was near Sarada, she would look the other way. He tried to talk to her, but she just lowered her gaze onto the floor or somewhere else, and kept going without saying a word. She was avoiding him. Boruto decided to follow her without her noticing, only to see that she kept meeting with Kawaki in the same restaurant. His heart shattered. This kept happening for a week.

That is when he had enough. _She doesn't care about me anymore. She didn't come to visit. Besides, it seems that Kawaki is her boyfriend now. He can protect her instead of me_.

He decided to go to the Uchiha residence, to talk to Sasuke. Once he got there, Sasuke opened the door.

"Boruto," said the man. "What brings you to my house? My daughter is not here," stated the black haired man. "I didn't come for your daughter. I came here to thank you for your teachings and time spent on training me. But to also return your headband," taking the scratched headband from his pocket and giving it to him. "Please tell Sarada that I'm sorry, but I won't be able to keep my promise to her," making Sasuke raise his brow. "Thank you for everything," he said, turning away before the man could even say anything and disappeared.

He got home and locked himself in his room, only coming out to go the bathroom. He didn't want to see anyone. He closed his windows, turned off his phone and just laid in his bed doing nothing. Days passed. His parents came to his room telling him he need to get out and eat, but he lied saying that he left once in a while to eat. He hadn't, in fact, eaten for over 2 weeks now. He was weak. And ready to just die. The girl he cherished the most, the one he loved, the one he gave his life to had lost interest in him and had moved on. And she didn't care. The promise he made to her was no longer valid and she didn't even budge to say anything to him. She had someone better in her life now.

* * *

"I'm done with this. He can't stay in his room forever. He needs to stop sulking and get down. I don't even know what's wrong with him," said Naruto to his wife, who was equality as worried. He got up, and went to Boruto's room. "Boruto, get out from there now!" But he didn't hear anything. He repeated and repeated. But he was tired of waiting. So he knocked the door down. Only to find his son on the floor, motionless and barely breathing, with both his eyes closed.

"Boruto! Wake up! Wake up!" Naruto tried shaking his son, but nothing worked. His wife came up, extremely worried, and started crying once she saw her son. He has almost no chakra left, he was dehydrated, his skin was pale and was thinner, having starved. He had chose that on purpose. This made her to sob, wondering what could have caused her son to get so depressed. Without even thinking, Naruto got his son into his arms and ran out of the house, towards the Uchiha's.

Once he got there, he knocked on the door, the doorbell, screaming for Sakura to come. But it was Sasuke who opened the door. He saw how his best friend held his son in his arms, weak and almost dead. And Sasuke realized why Boruto had done. "Sasuke, where is Sakura? I need her. She has to heal him. He is almost dying, I can feel his pulse getting weaker," said the blonde man, almost crying. Sakura then appeared, and Sarada was behind her, widening her eyes when she saw Boruto.

"Lay him on the couch," she said. And so Naruto did. She started infusing chakra, trying to keep him alive. Sarada arrived, with both her hands to her mouth. "What happened to him? Why is he like that? Was he attacked?" Everyone looked at Naruto. "I have no idea. I think he locked himself in his room and stopped eating and drinking. He hasn't come out since the week after he left the hospital. I think he did this on purpose," said the blonde man. "But why would he do that? What could have possibly gotten on his mind to make him do that?" Sarada started tearing.

"I think it may have something to do with you," said her father. She looked at him surprised, and so did her mother and Naruto. "Me? I didn't do anything to him," she said, looking at her father.

"I think that might be exactly why. You didn't visit him, and I have watched as you have been avoiding him for the past weeks," replied Sasuke. "He came here and gave me back my headband. The same headband that I gave him and told him to keep as proof of us being master and student," continued the man. Sarada's eyes keep getting wider and tears started to form in her eyes. Her father concluded by saying "He asked me to tell you that he sorry for not being able to keep his promise to you. Those were the last words he said the last time I saw him. And he looked devastated when he said that." Sarada kneeled on the floor and started crying.

Eventually, her mother told her to stop and prepare her bed for him. She didn't understand what she mean. "We're going to have him here until he's strong enough to go back home. We have everything he needs here. Bringing him to the hospital may not work, as we would have to keep healing him along the way to stop him from dying." Sarada realized what her mother meant and did as she was told.

Eventually, Boruto stabilised.

* * *

_Am I alive? I didn't die? What went wrong? _His eye started to open. He realized he wasn't in his room, nor in a hospital room. He started to wonder his gaze and eventually landed it on her face. His single eye met with 2 pair of onyx coloured ones staring back him.

He turned his head away from her. "I don't need you here. Leave," said the boy, closing both of his eyes, and turning his gaze opposite to hers.

"What do you mean _I don't need you here_? I'm here to help you," she said, her voice louder than she wanted. "I don't want your help. The one time I needed it, you didn't give it, and when I don't want it, you complain for offering it. What a great friend you are," replied the boy.

She replied "What do you mean by that? You never asked for help."

"I thought I didn't need to ask. But considering the friend you are, I couldn't expect anything less from you. Do me a favor, leave me alone and go back to eating dangos with your boyfriend," he replied, his face turning from angry to sad.

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend? What are you talking about?" She asked, raising her brows, getting a slightly angrier tone.

"Don't play fool with me. I watched you. I saw you and Kawaki going to the dango restaurant downtown on your dates. Since you prefer him over your close to life long friend who risked his life for you, go back to him and be happy," responded in an angry tone.

"Those were not dates you idiot. He was just hungry and that was the closest restaurant there was. But wait a minute, you've been spying on me? And what about you saving me? You didn't do anything for me," she shouted.

"That's where you're wrong," said Naruto, who entered the room, followed by Sasuke and Sakura.

"What do you mean Lord Seventh?" She asked, extremely confused and now worried.

"Boruto has his scar and lost his eyesight because he protected you. I saw everything. When you fell unconscious from your battle against the Kara member, the guy tried to kill you with a Kunai. But Boruto got in the way. He gave his eye for you," stated her father.

She looked at Boruto, who was looking at the ceiling, not bothering to comment. She didn't know this.

"So you protected me?" She asked in a calm tone.

"Yes. I made you a promise long ago to protect you. I gave my life to protect you. It so happens that I only got my left eye taken from me. I chose to protect you, the thing I loved the most, the thing I cherished the most, over my own life." His answer was firm and sincere.

She started tearing. He replied "You had my life in the palm of your hand. But you chose to throw it away, not bothering to even check on me, had I saved you or not. When I saw you and Kawaki together, I felt my heart shatter. And when I approached you, you just looked away. And as I walked through the village, everyone was chitchatting about me. I felt awful, knowing I had done the right thing and yet got shunned by everyone. I had to pay the price for being your saviour. But as the days passed and you kept ignoring me, I started to feel worse," stopping to breathe a little.

Both his father and her parents looked at him. Sasuke didn't like the idea of Boruto liking her daughter, but given the fact that he had done what he had, he couldn't care any less. If she was going to have a boyfriend, he would accept the blonde boy and no one else.

Naruto and Sakura listened carefully to the whole thing, feeling terrible for not having noticed.

He continued "Since I felt you had no need for me anymore, I lost the will to live. Because my purpose was to be by your side. But you gave on _us._ On me. So I decided to just stay in my room and starve. Eventually, I knew it wouldn't be much longer until I passed away, since I hadn't eaten nor drank anything in days. And when I closed my eyes, I thought that was it. But I woke up here instead."

She was crying. She didn't know about that. She didn't know he had suffered for her.

She got up and threw herself onto him. "Boruto, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I woke up the next day at the hospital and was told everyone was ok. And Kawaki was just there all the time, helping the people, so I decided to be with him." She got off of him and looked at him "Since everyone was spread out helping, I figured you'd be somewhere too. And when you appeared with the scar, I figured you had done something stupid like you always did and got yourself injured. And so I just ignored you, thinking you were trying to act cool. When in fact, you had indeed done something cool. You saved my life," she sobbed on his chest.

She looked up and saw his eye looking at her. He was hurt. Very hurt. She knew it. He had been for her every time he could. But she hadn't been there when he needed there the most.

"You gave your life for me. You lost your eye in order to protect me. And I was an idiot to think you had done something stupid instead of finding the truth," she said, still tearing.

"You said I was the thing you loved and cherished the most. Did you mean that?" She asked, her eyes, now red from the Sharingan.

"Yes. I loved you for years now. We've been friends since forever. And I've always admired you. And as I became your father's student, I realized that my dream was to protect you, and care for you," he said, looking at the floor.

The adults looked at each other and didn't say a thing.

"If that is true, then allow me to repay you," said Sarada. She held his chin, caressing his jaw with her thumb, before pulling him for a soft kiss, her lips taking longer than usual to pull away. Once she did, her heart melt of what she saw in his blue eye. It was just purely love.

"I don't know if you'll ever forgive me. But I wanted to let you know that. I don't love Kawaki. I love _you._I have for a long time ago. Your passion and you will to help people have always had an effect on me. When you promised to protect me, I was so happy. But now I feel terrible for making you go through all that, even losing your even, just for me. I'm so sor…" but before she could finish, he pulled her into a kiss. It was a kiss filled with anger, lust and hurt. Sarada softened the kiss just a little. He had forgiven her.

How couldn't he. He swore to protect her. Even after trying to take his life and failing, he still cared about her. And it seems she did too.

The adults shared a glance, happy that everything was gonna be ok. Sasuke and Naruto were proud of the man he had become. And were proud that the two now had each other to fight through anything. Together.


End file.
